Buzz Lightyearladdin
'''Buzz Lightyearladdin '''is Seusslova29's movie-spoof of Aladdin. Cast * Aladdin - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Jasmine - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * The Genie - King Triton (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Jafar - Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Iago - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Abu - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * The Sultan - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * The Peddler - Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) * Gazeem the Thief - Evil Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * The Cave of Wonders - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) * Prince Achmed - Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Old Man Jafar - Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol; 2009) * The Magic Carpet - Rocket (Little Einsteins) * The Magic Lamp - Itself * Elephant Abu - Ned the Elephant (Timon & Pumbaa: Uganda to an Elephant, Unlucky in Lestro) * Razoul's Guards - Village Mob (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Woman at the Window - Thumbelina * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999), Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996), and Megara (Hercules; 1997) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959), and Cinderella * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Necklace Man and Woman - Mr. and Mrs. Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) * Fat Ugly Lady - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * The Two Hungry Children - Hiro Hamada and Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) and Tarzan * Omar the Melon Seller - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) * Pot Seller - Moses (The Prince of Egypt) * Nut Seller - Miguel (w/Tulio as an extra, The Road to El Dorado) * Necklace Seller - The Grand Duke (Cinderella; 1950) * Fish Seller - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Fire Eater - Bromley (The Swan Princess) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) * Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi; 1942) * Dragon Genie - Malcho (Aladdin; TV Series) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Mulan, Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991), and Pocahontas * Sheep Genie - Samuel (Charlotte's Web; 2006) * Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah!: A VeggieTales Movie) * Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) * Turtle Abu - Toby Tortoise (Silly Symphony: The Tortoise and the Hare) * Car Abu - Herbie the Love Bug (The Love Bug) * Parade Leader Genie - Frosty the Snowman * Old Man Genie - Clyde Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Little Boy Genie - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Fat Man Genie - Maui (Moana) * 75 Golden Camels - Giraffes (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Cinderella; 1950) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Exotic-Type Mammals - The Herd (Ice Age) * Leopard Genie - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) * Goat Genie - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range; 2004) * Harem Genie - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Lion King; 1994) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Goliath II) * Llamas - Deer (Bambi; 1942) * Bears and Lions - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) and Leo Lionheart (MGM's The Lionhearts) * Brass Bands - The Three Caballeros * 40 Fakirs - People of Thebes (Hercules; 1997) * Cooks and Bakers - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Super-Spy Genie - Inspector Gadget * Teacher Genie - Dimtri (Anastasia; 1997) * Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Bee Genie - Buzzbee (The Hive) * Submarine Genie - The Nautilus (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) * One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Gigantic Genie - Cyclops (Hercules; 1997) * Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Toy Abu - Baby Molly Davis (Toy Story/Toy Story 2) * Snake Jafar - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio; 1940) * Cheerleader Genies - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Genie Jafar - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free: Mickey and the Beanstalk/Mickey's Christmas Carol) Category:Movies